fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Marekō's Finds a teacher and a new 'friend'
Marekō sat bored "hmm where is Cloud he said he would be here by now". Marekō had recently contacted a mage he knew so he could learn a new magic or two and grow stronger as he didn't really feel that strong. "ahh badge it i'm gonna take a nap till he gets here" he says laying down and falling asleep. a few hours later he wakes up feeling something on him. "Hmm what's on me?" he says turning his head slightly. He then sees a beautiful Green headed Girl laying slightly on his belly with her legs going outward away from him. "Hmph seems the young Asa has taken a liking to you? hasn't she?" says a man walking up towards the hill that Marekō and the young lady Asa are laying on. "Well hello to you to Cloud" Marekō replies to his friend. "Can you please explain to me who this is? and why is she laying on me?" "hehe sorry about that she is Asa Mizure, currently the guild ace of Harpy Wing, and my pupil although she may lose her guild ace Title to Terra Taiyou soon but she wouldn't mind, and why is she sleeping on you well she has been doing constant missions as of late all S-Class by the way and she also has been keeping the guild in order in the current Absence of her Father and if you must see her power level with that damn glove device of yours it is currently 8000" Cloud said commenting on how Marekō was placing his glove on her. "What!? this little girl!? has that high of a power level and can take on multiple S-Class mission??" Marekō exclaims shocked at the power of this "little girl". " I mean she doesn't look no older then 17 or 18" he says as the girl seems to roll over waking up alittle. "Is she really that powerful that's strong enough to take on some guild leaders and win let alone that strong enough to take on a Wizard saint if she wanted to." "mmmm Cloud must you really state my strength right next to such a comfy Pillow" Asa says rolling over and sitting up as she rubs her eyes yawning having woken up from all the talking. "I mean it's nothing compared to you or Even Terra to be honest and hello i guess Cloud's already told you my name what's your cutie" Asa says winking at Marekō making him blush slightly. "ummmmm it's Marekō miss Asa" Marekō stammers as he blushes. Marekō seemed a little nervous he really didn't know how to handle girls let alone human one's. Well he knew how to talk to them but not handle being complemented by them or those that are interested in him. "Umm so you are Cloud's pupil it seems I'm guessing that makes you way stronger then her?". Cloud slightly giggles as he says "yes i am way stronger than her if you were to measure my power level it would be over 11,000 i believe although that's probably because how old i am , now why have you seeked me out, Dark Phoenix?" Cloud sat down and twisted his legs. "Mhm i wanted to learn a new magic and i wanted someone who could train me to grow strong" Marekō replied as he blushed a little more because Asa laid her head on his lap and seemed to begin napping again. "Asa stop teasing the guy and why do you want the power and a new magic?" Cloud asked. "Well I want to defeat someone" Marekō says with a straight face. Marekō then pets asa's head a little. "and can you not be so cute and make me blush i have a feeling you are doing it just to mess with me" he said looking down on Asa as she pouted a little and stuck her tongue out at him. "fine Cutie but I like you so how about being my Boy friend" Asa replied jokingly. "Now Asa be nice to the young lad although you dating him wouldn't be bad but for that reason i have to say no While i enjoy fighting for the Sake of fighting i can not yet agree to fighting for the sake of revenge I know you didn't say anything about Revenge but i can tell from your eyes, Hmm Asa can you stay with him for a bit I have to leave for a bit seems Vash needs some help and that Azure says he wants to learn a slayer magic, sigh, I told him the problem of that several times." Cloud says right before he teleports away. "Hmm hey who is it you wanna kill? I'm kinda curious since Cloud mentioned Revenge" Asa asked looking up at Marekō from his Lap. She seemed avidly curious which was rare for her being she usually didn't care to learn most things often only knowing them for the sake of she was supposed to as the guilds stand in leader at times. "I mean you don't have to tell me if you don't wanna I'm only Curious." "A man who has killed both my Father and Mother and basically still haunts me by holding my father's soul 'hostage' inside of him for the power that A phoenix soul can bring him" Marekō said holding a stern face as he looked to the west. Marekō didn't show much it but he wasn't pissed and sad at the same time even mentioning Yami, but suddenly Asa kissed his cheek and hugged him shocking him. "Umm Asa?". Asa cried a little, "I can understand that feeling but you can't hold onto that hatred your not the only who lost his parents though I lost my parents to when i was really little and i Lost my sister because of the same people earlier" she said hugging Marekō tightly. Marekō not knowing what to do hugs Asa letting her cry. "I'm sorry i didn't know, did you ever get revenge on the one who took away your family, and if i were to let go of my hatred of him how would i live yet alone what reason would i have to grow Stronger?" Marekō asked as he petted Asa's head as she finally stopped crying a little. "No but i did meet my sister again through a friend, and I've heard from a friend that she was able to defeat our parents murder" she says calming down having gotten over her sadness spell. "and well you may not know me all that well but I've felt the same way you have but then i found people who i cared for and made new family don't you have people you feel close to?" Asa says as she stops hugging Marekō to wipe the tears off of her face. "Hmmm" Marekō says thinking about all the people he has Met in his life, specifically Seraph Kinmichi and the guild members of DragonGunfire. "well no not really I guess there is my guild members but I'm not really that close to them i only really see them as my fellow guild members and as friends not as family." "well then how about i be the first person you can count on as family?" Asa says to him as she offers him her hand. "and instead of trying to grow strong to Kill that man how about trying to be strong to protect you guild and friends and to stop others from losing their Family?" "oh uhhhh i guess i could do that" Marekō says shaking Asa's hand. "well maybe i can grow strong enough to break a good friend of mine who doesn't know his own limits and is a dumbass and so i can also i guess protect Pretty girls like you Asa" he says as he blushes causing Asa to blush a little at the unexpected compliment. "well i guess you could protect me although i really don't need the Protection" Asa says suddenly acting shy even though she was quite teasing earlier. This causes Marekō to giggle a little as he says "well i wasn't expecting you to suddenly get shy". they then hear Cloud Giggle a little and turn around and see him there right next to them. "hehe well this is an unexpected sight I never thought Asa would fall for someone yet alone an almost complete stranger" Cloud says as he keeps himself from laughing. "CLOUD" Asa says trying to punching him in the face but to no avail as he simply stop the punch with his fist."and i have changed my mind i will teach you a new magic and help you train but you will learn two things one of them from your father and another the magic will come from A mage at Harpy Wing Terra Taiyou to be precise so get ready because both me and Terra are gonna work you till you drop plus we will train you at harpy wings training area giving you more time With Asa." Cloud says looking at Marekō's shocked face. "okay then but may i ask why you changed your mind?" Marekō asks curious. "Hmm i sensed a changed motive and your aura isn't as ferocious as it was earlier" Cloud says looking at the blushing Asa. "So we shall begin tomorrow and i'll train you for a month so get ready btw tell your guild leader you won't be back for a month." Cloud then gets up and walks away. "He is weird very weird" Marekō says still shocked. "mhm he is weird but he is a good person at heart hehe" Asa says having put her head in Marekō's lap once again.